


The Danish Disguise

by thecountessolivia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen's Shocking Sartorial Choices, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sort Of, Will gets clothes for Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecountessolivia/pseuds/thecountessolivia
Summary: After the fall, Hannibal needs a disguise. Will provides him with a wardrobe that includes plenty of Adidas hoodies, multi-zipper jeans, weird beanie hats....you get the idea.





	The Danish Disguise

Will unzipped the duffel bag and shook it over the bed. The contents plopped out, all at once, into a chaotic pile of shoes and unfolded clothes.

"There. Disguise 1.0."

Hannibal stood beside him, features frozen in what only Will could recognize as abject horror and disgust.

"Are you seeking out new ways to torment me?" He picked up a pair of neon green sneakers and dropped them to the floor. "I can smell the cigarettes and the third rate beer on these clothes. They're also unwashed."

Will rolled his eyes. He extracted a waffle-patterned blue top from the pile and gave it a sniff. It didn't smell too bad. Not bad at all, in fact — and familiar somehow. He started sorting through the nonsensical tangle of hoodies, jeans and T-shirts. "Look, it's the best I could do. The guy at the bar was about your size. He was telling people he was on his way to the airport and had this whole bag of stuff with him. It's either this or your old get-up. Don't think the ocean got all the blood out of it though."

Hannibal picked up a ball of socks with two fingertips and held them away from himself at some distance. Their color had undoubtedly been intended to match the day-glo sneakers. He turned to Will and communicated his suffering through stony silence.

Will pointed to the Wal-Mart bag beside the bed. "Don't worry. New socks and underwear. But all new clothes would be suspicious. This way you'll look like— like a normal person." He straightened up to scan the clothes, now arranged on the bedspread into potential outfits, and wondered if this would necessarily prove true. Adidas and Nike logos were everywhere.

Hannibal pointed to a worn black T-shirt, striped green at the neck and sleeves and inscribed with large green letters. " _Sinsemilla_. Isn't that a type of cannabis?"

"Sure is," Will said, checking the bag for any remaining items. He found and thumbed through a well-travelled passport. "Danish. Huh." He tossed it back inside.

Hannibal, meanwhile, resumed his griping.

"Did this man not have a coat? How does he keep warm in this weather?"

Will shrugged. "Layers I guess?"

Hannibal picked up two Adidas-branded hoodies, green and red, one threaded into the other. "You appear to be correct." A half smoked pack of cigarettes fell out of a pocket and Hannibal seemed to recoil. "I would like to have these clothes laundered, please."

Will grabbed a beanie hat and gave Hannibal's arm a light smack. "Come on, at least try them on. Do you want me to leave the room first?"

Since the ocean they'd shared every place and moment together, including the bed and the shower of their tiny motel room. But for this, Will imagined, Hannibal would require a measure of privacy.

"Please," Hannibal said.

Will shut himself in the bathroom and waited. A knock came on the door a few minutes later.

Hannibal stood in the middle of the room with the look of a man bound for the gallows. The branded ribbed black beanie sat atop his head, askew. He'd paired the waffle-patterned top with a grey hoodie, the least offensive of the bunch. Will counted at least four zipper pockets on the ancient pair of jeans. Hannibal's feet were bare. He'd drawn the line at neon sneakers.

"How do I look?"

Will bit his lip. It was all he could do to keep from bending over his knees and crying with laughter at Hannibal's expression. "Like you just lost a soccer match. Or maybe got thrown out of your favorite vodka bar."

Hannibal scowled. Will stepped closer, grinning. "You know, this stuff kinda suits you. It goes with the..." Will waved a finger about Hannibal's freshly grown beard, peppered with silver. Will liked it a bit too much. He'd been wanting to touch it, to feel its roughness beneath his palms. "Anyway, it all looks pretty comfy. Are you—" he couldn't help it. He started tittering. "Are you comfy, Hannibal?"

Hannibal shifted inside his new attire as if he'd been dropped into a new skin. He still radiated indignation.

"I suppose I am."

Will stepped closer still and smoothed his hands down the front of Hannibal's hoodie. He zipped it up, then down again, about half way. He was still smiling, and that seemed to soften Hannibal's features. He leaned closer, to catch Will's scent.

"Good," Will murmured. "You look good. You look like a man I'd want to have a drink with."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cult Camouflage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131257) by [Tess_Lucetram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Lucetram/pseuds/Tess_Lucetram)




End file.
